User talk:17silverthistle
Re: The Nightfall I'd be glad to continue, but do I continue it in Silverthistle's POV or Icethroat's POV? (Also, Icethroat doesn't have too happy of a time when someone gets her like that, just look here and here for examples.) :) Also, to reply to the message about your fantastic morning, that sounds like a lot of not-fun. DX --'Icy-chan' 20:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Icethroat pinned her golden apprentice down. "Try that again I won't leave you unharmed," she spat. Silverthistle's eyes were wide, but they were filled with anything but fear. I have to admit, she did pretty good, Icethroat thought to herself. "Alright, you did good, let's try this again, but this time, claws unsheathed," Icethroat spat. Her apprentice just looked at the sky. Icethroat looked up as well. "Nightfall," she meowed. "I didn't realize how late it was. We'd better get back before the Clan starts to wory." "I think it's alright to stay out late. I don't mind the late training," Silverthistle meowed. Icethroat twitched her ears. "More like you don't mind training with your claws unsheathed. It is a helpful aspect, but it's better to train with our claws unsheathed. Now, let's get back to camp." To be continued... Ugh, I'm out of experience, I used to be better with writing than that...sorry it took me so long I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with the possibilities I had. I'm not going to bother asking what you thought of it, I know it was horrible. :) --'Icy-chan' 21:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Icethroat padded out of the bush and spotted one of the DarkClan warriors, a small tortoiseshell, watching as two of her DarkClan clanmates were battling one of Icethroat's clanmates. The small tortoiseshell was about to join in her two clanmates, but Icethroat lunged at the dark tortoiseshell, claws unsheathed. She went to pin down the warrior, but the tortoiseshell used her small size to her advantage and turned away. Icethroat, hissing in anger, quickly got to her paws and lunged again, this time successfully pinning the tortoiseshell down. She had one paw on each side of the tortoiseshell's neck. "Attack my clanmates again and I won't let you run away," Icethroat snarled in the small she-cat's face. "Too late," the dark tortoiseshell retorted. As Icethroat turned around to see what the she-cat was talking about, the she-cat ran away. No loss, she'll think twice before trying to lose her life again. Icethroat, however, was horrified at the sight she saw. "Silverthistle, no!" Silverthistle had tried to help the clanmate that had been attacked by two warriors. The one clanmate, a tom warrior, was now knocked out and bleeding badly, and Silverthistle was fending for herself. Don't you dare harm my apprentice... Icethroat let out a hiss before leaping to help her apprentice... And you can continue there from your POV if you want! Sorry if you don't like the way I took things, I like to write battles a lot. :) Also, so that we don't clog the edit count by doing this story thing, would you mind if you started doing this here instead? (If no, that's fine by me, I was just wondering, and trying to help the edit count.) Also, one last thing, why don't you try finding a rank of a cat that doesn't have an image yet, put it on your current projects (only one, though), and try making the picture and then leaving it on my talk page? It's been a couple of days since we've actually talked PCA, so...yeah. And that's all I have to say, my half-asleep mind cannot think of a way to end this message. XD --'Icy-chan' 23:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) "I said, we're not staying prisoners!" the she-cat spat. "Let's see if Batstar agrees with that," Blackcomet meowed coldly. The leader of DarkClan soon came out of the leader's den. Icethroat stared through her flaming blue eyes as the leader began to speak. "What do we have here?" Batstar sneered. "Icethroat and Silverthistle! What a surprise!" "They were found hunting in our territory," Coldheart reported. "That's a lie!" Silverthistle spat. "You were in our territory!" "Silverthistle, be gquiet! I'll handle this!" Icethroat snapped at her apprentice. "Looks like someone can't keep their mouth shut," Blackcomet's eyes were gleaming with amusement. "Neither of them can," Batstar agreed. "Well, you two get to stay prisoner until we get a reply from your leader. We're going to make a deal, you two for all of your territory to the bit of territory right before your camp." "What? That's insane!" Silverthistle cried. "Yeah, like we're going to take that deal! My Clan knows that I'd rather die then let a mouse-brained deal like that be made!" Icethroat spat. "But what about young Silverthistle here?" Batscar asked, her eyes shining. "She's braver than you think," Icethroat meowed, her dark blue eyes becoming less cold. "One of the best apprentices I've ever had." "Really?" Coldheart asked, rolling her eyes. "Yeah," Icethroat meowed. "But I'm serious, we'll both die to keep our Clan from losing their territory!" "Will you?" Blackcomet asked, taking a look at Silverthistle, who had a cut on her flank. Icethroat let out a growl as she realized that she herself was injured as well when she noticed the drops of blood on the grass beneath her paws, and the bleeding cuts on the pads of her paws. "Now, we'll be taking you to the prisoner's den, without attention to your wounds..." Icethroat didn't bother to try and pay attention to what the warrior was saying as they led her and Silverthistle to the prisoner's den. Her mind was only on one thing: Escaping. To Be Continued By Silverthistle... Wow that was long! Anyway, POV stands for Point Of View. I'm sorry to hear about your finger, that must make it very painful to type. DX Wow I sure like to write gory scenes a lot. That's probably not a good thing, but oh well. :) If you want me to rewrite this without Icethroat deciding to get the two of them out of the camp by fighting back I'd understand completely. --'Icy-chan' 22:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot, I should have your charart to you soon. --'Icy-chan' 22:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've changed it, I hope it's okay now, if not let me know. --'Icy-chan' 02:21, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes! We have an escape plan! Icethroat thought happily. She curled her tail in delight, only to wince at the pain she hadn't expected. She suddenly started to examine herself to find herself with many injuries and cuts - she had been so caught up in her anger at the DarkClan cats that she hadn't even noticed how much they hurt before. Icethroat looked at her apprentice to find that her apprentice had many open wounds as well. "Silverthistle," she whispered, "get some sleep, we'll make clearer observations tonight." "Without any light?" Silverthistle twitched her ears. "We'd be better getting out right now." "Not so loud!" Icethroat hissed in a low whisper. "Right, sorry," Silverthistle whispered. Icethroat sighed. "Earlier when talking to Blackcomet, I felt more like the apprentice than the mentor. You really are a great apprentice, Silverthistle, but even DarkClan cats have to sleep sometime, and my guess is that they sleep at night time..." Icethroat trailed off, realizing that her apprentice couldn't understand a word that Icethroat said. Icethroat blinked. "Sorry, am I mumbling too much?" Silverthistle nodded, her eyes wide as she desparately tried to understand her mentor. "Okay, well I think my paws are about to fall off," Icethroat admitted, "but don't telll any of them that I said that," Icethroat added, pointing her nose towards the exit of the den which was guarded by a DarkClan cat who wasn't paying any attention to them. "Tonight?" Silverthistle asked. "Tonight," Icethroat agreed before laying down and pushing her nose into her paws. To Be Continued... I hope you have fun too! --'Icy-chan' 21:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Here's what coding I use. Say we want the font to be navy, just for example. I use the coding This font is navy. And then that looks like this: This font is navy. That's just an example, so you put Icethroat and you get this: Icethroat. Does this help any at all? I'm not very good at explaining things so I tend to use a lot of examples instead, if I need to repeat just let me say so. (By the way, that's the same coding as I use for my siggies, well, the type of coding. I used some of that exact coding for my vert first sig though, you can just look on my user page at all of my old siggies for proof. :P) --'Icy-chan' 03:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Icethroat turned around and sharply stopped. "No, why?" "I...I was just wondering. You seem like a cat who would be a good mother, a good role model for kits," Silverthistle replied. Icethroat twitched her ear and didn't reply, only continued on in following the paw prints. "Come on, we're going to lose the trail if we just sit here all day." But Silverthistle wouldn't let it go. "Are you sure you haven't thought about it?" Icethroat whirled around. "Silverthistle, just be quiet!" she snapped, probably a bit too loud. "Why?" Silverthistle asked. "I want to know why you've never had kits. As I said, you'd be a good mother..." "No I would not. I'd end up getting the kits killed, I wouldn't pay attention to them at all, and most of all, I wouldn't want to waste eight moons of my life sitting in the nursery doing nothing," Icethroat retorted. "But why would you even ask me that? Do you want to have kits?" To Be Continued... ...why did you want to know? --'Icy-chan' 15:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC) "When we get back to camp you'd better go to the medicine cat den," Icethroat told her apprentice, "you might have caught a cold." When Icethroat saw that she was getting stared at by a few cats, she realized that her teeth were gritted together. Opening her mouth to breathe in the cold air, she soon bit back a sharp retort that she had to her apprentice. "Yes, Icethroat," Silverthistle replied, but her head didn't hang low like Icethroat had expected it to. Instead, her eyes were shining as she and Sloefur talked on the way back to camp. Rolling her eyes, Icethroat went ahead of the two cats back to camp. --- Once they were back at camp, Icethroat twitched her tail, her apprentice's cry ringing in her ears. Because! I want kits! They would most likely freeze to death! Perhaps she had been a bit too harsh on her apprentice. Making a quick decision, she padded over to the medicine cat den. She lifted a paw, about to enter, when she stopped mid-step, hearing Sloefur and Silverthistle talking in the den. "We've both gotten a chill, but evidently we can resume to our normal duties soon," Sloefur was meowing. "That'd be great," Silverthistle rasped. Icethroat wondered if her throat was sore. "Sloefur, how long do you think it'll be before I'm a warrior?" "Not too long, I'm sure," Sloefur replied. "Eavesdropping?" Icethroat whirled around to see her brother, Sunstorm. "No," Icethroat lied, "I was just about to go in and visit Silverthistle, but I noticed that Sloefur was in there and changed my mind. I'm about to go hunting now." "Icethroat, it's getting really late, are you a mousebrain?" Sunstorm asked. Icethroat just snorted, flicking her tail. "No, I just don't want to be in camp. You know how I am, Sunstorm, I like to stay up later than everyone else." "Just as long as you don't turn DarkClan on me," Sunstorm muttered. "I might not be very nice, but I'm not that cold," Icethroat laughed. "If you say so," Sunstorm meowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Icethroat asked. "Well...if you ask me, I think Silverthistle has been ready to become a warrior for quite some time," Sunstorm meowed. Icethroat didn't reply, but instead listened to the conversation in the medicine cat den, but could only make out something about kits. I'll go in later, she decided. "Well, if you want to stand here and chat, I'm going to go to sleep," Icethroat meowed, padding away from her brother. To Be continued... I hope you don't mind that I added Sunstorm in, he's my warrior cat's brother. I don't have any siblings in real life, but in the warriors' world I do. By the way, I have a couple of things to say. First off, what Clan are we in? (that might help a litle bit...) Secondly, is there a place I can find a list of cats at for our stories? It's kind of hard when I don't know any characters or anything. Third, I noticed how before all of your paragraphs you put and then later you put all of the 's in the right spots, but that extra blue (or navy, I can't remember which) makes my entire talk page blue, and I don't like that, so if you're putting that blue there to make my entire talk page blue please don't, and if you're doing that to make the font after the story blue, you already put a blue after the paragraph, so you don't need another Icy-chan 19:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not mad, I was just letting you know. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound angry. I'm kind of in a hurry right now, but I should be able to respond to the Nightfall tomorrow. Sorry, but I've got to clean my room some time tonight and I'm in the middle of something right now, but I'll respond tomorrow (or should be able to anyway...). --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 23:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I can't respond to the story right now, but I noticed that you now have the list of cats on your user page. Icethroat is a silver she-cat with a white underbelly, white paws, white tail-tip, dark blue eyes, and her right ear is black. I don't know why I made my warrior cat's appearance so complicated, but I did so oh well. ;P --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 21:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Maplefern Note: Only this user may leave their messages here, any other users messages here will be erased as soon as possible. Could I make you one? I'm bored. MaplefernHi everyone! 13:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Which Robinwing? The one from ThunderClan or WindClan? MaplefernHi everyone! 13:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long. Here they are. MaplefernHi everyone! 14:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Like that? MaplefernHi everyone! 14:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Can I make you any more? MaplefernHi everyone! 23:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Here ya go! How is he? MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 22:19, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Nightshine Note: Only this user may leave their messages here, any other users message on here will be erased as soon as possible. What do you mean exactly?--'Nightshine' ★ 01:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Uh no. I was talking about what you said on my talk page. You don't need to post in a new message. Just post after your old one.--'Nightshine' ★ 00:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Honeyfur Note: Only this user may leave their messages here, any other users message on here will be erased as soon as possible. Here she is. If anything needs fixing, just tell me. =) --SweetheartHappy Valentine's Day! 22:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Flamingomom3 Of course I will^ ^ I'll get on them right now. --Hд₩₭₮д 23:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Here you go: I hope you like them:) Personally, I'm not too fond of them at all-_- --Hд₩₭₮д 00:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Done:) --Hд₩₭₮д 21:05, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Could you make a shorthaired dark brown tabby tom warrior with a white muzzle and green eyes? Thanks:) --Hд₩₭₮д 22:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, it looks great:) So, what should this story be about? --Hд₩₭₮д 20:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, sounds fun:) --Hд₩₭₮д 21:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Icethroat Note: Only this user may leave their messages here, any other users message on here will be erased as soon as possible. Icethroat easily pinned down Sloefur, but kept her claws sheathed. "How dare you talk to me like that!" she snarled. ..."sorry?" Sloefur asked. "No, you're not sorry!" Icethroat snapped. "I don't care who you think you are, and I don't care what you think of me, but don't you dare ever do that again." "Icethroat!" Mouse-sung! Icethroat whirled her head around, her heart pounding as she expected to see her leader, who was probably going to reprimand her if not send her after the elders. But to her relief, it was her black-furred brother. Icethroat let out a sigh of relief. "Sunstorm..." she began. Sunstorm rolled his eyes. "Icethroat, let him go," Sunstorm flicked his tail. Icethroat turned back to glare at Sloefur. "Do this again and next time my claws won't be unsheathed," she snarled as she let Sloefur get to his paws. Sloefur was about to turn back into the medicine cat den when Icethroat meowed, "I think you should go hunting now." "Says who?" Sloefur snapped. Icethroat flicked her tail. "Says your will to live. I don't care if you like Silverthistle, and I heard you talking about greenleaf or whatever," Icethroat retorted, "but at least wait until she's a warrior, would you?" Sloefur's amber eyes were wide, but Icethroat doubted that they were filled with fear. "Go," Icethroat meowed, "before I change my mind." Sloefur nodded and ran out of the camp. "Icethroat," Sunstorm meowed, "I was going to yell at you for attacking a clanmate, but...this is the nicest I think I've ever seen you, are you okay?" Icethroat sighed. "I just honestly don't care anymore. It's gone out of my control, Sunstorm, and I'm not going to do anything to take control over it again, it's something that I don't care to do. I honestly don't care-" "Icethroat," she turned around to see the medicine cat, "I haven't checked over you for your wounds yet, that looks like a nasty cut over your eye, do you have a minute?" "Sure," Icethroat replied. "Talk to you later?" she asked her brother. Sunstorm nodded. "Talk to you later. I'm going to go hunting now, I'll catch up with Sloefur and give him a word or two for you." "Thanks," Icethroat meowed before turning back aroudn to Spottedleaf. "What?" "Come in the den so that I can put a poultice over your eye," Spottedleaf meowed. "How am I supposed to walk? It'll fall into my eye!" Icethroat meowed in disbelief. Spottedleaf rolled her eyes, but Icethroat followed her into the medicine cat den anyway. "Well, the scratch is obviously infected. How bad of a scratch was it?" "I don't know, you're the medicine cat," Icethroat lied. "Yeah right!" Silverthistle cried out from her nest. "Blood was falling down over your eye from it! It was a really deep cut," Silverthistle told Spottedleaf. "Thank you," Spottedleaf meowed. "Now, just let me..." "Mosstar!" Icethroat recognized that annoying voice as Sloefur's. "At the DarkClan territory, Blackcomet and Flarefoot attacked! They killed Sunstorm!" "What?!" Icethroat exclaimed, running out of the medicine cat den out into the clearing. "Sloefur, what happened?" "As he just said, DarkClan attacked them," Mosstar meowed, her green eyes full of sympathy. Icethroat let out a low growl. "What are DarkClan doing now?" "They're on their way here to talk to Mosstar," Sloefur replied. As if on cue, Blackcomet, Flarefoot, Batstar, and Violetstorm padded into the camp. To Be Continued By Silverthistle... By the way, Sunstorm is a black tom with yellow eyes, and his name is Sun''storm''. Sorry it took me so long to reply. Figures, just as Icethroat was starting to soften up a bit her only surviving family member, Sunstorm, has to be killed by DarkClan. :) I must be really cruel, putting my warrior character through such pain... I wanted to ask you a question, is it okay if you become a warrior in the story before you become a warrior in PCA, or do you want to wait until you're a warrior in PCA before you become a warrior in the story, because in the story Silverthistle is ready to become a warrior... --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 22:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'd be happy too :) Longhaired or shorthaired? And do you want me to make a deputy rank for her too?--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: I love her! Congrats to her for having kits! But, do you want your black cat longhaired or shorthaired--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Charart Hello, Silver. (May I call you that?) I would like to make you a Charart because I am bored. So what would you want it to look like? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]] There will only be five heros.... 21:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Here she is. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 00:36, February 3, 2010 (UTC)